Con los 5 sentidos
by xGarnetx
Summary: Serie de drabbles y viñetas, un sentido por cada pareja. 2º CAPÍTULO SUBIDO.
1. Olfato

Serie de 5 drabbles sobre los sentidos. 1er drabble, FranxMatt: Olfato

Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, eso lo sabemos todos.

* * *

**OLFATO**

Lo primero que vio Francis al despertar, fue una densa gama de tonalidades rojas y naranjas. Y es que todos los otoños, los bosques canadienses se tiñen de estos cálidos colores.

Pero lo único que Francis sentía era frío. Mucho frío, a pesar de que la temperatura superaba los 18º. Tenía frío a pesar de que el pequeño Matthew estaba acurrucado junto a él. Tenía frío a pesar de la calidez que inspiraba aquel bosque.

Luego estaba el silencio. Era lo único que se oía. Algún que otro pájaro volando de vez en cuando, ardillas trepando por los árboles…

Miró con cansancio a Matt. Dormía profundamente, con una expresión de ternura en su cara, abrazado a Kumajiro (como siempre)… así que decidió dar una vuelta por el bosque. Sabía que no iba a despertar, lo sabía. O al menos, eso esperaba.

Comenzó a caminar pausadamente. Olía a hierba mojada y a arce. Cuánto echaba de menos ese olor… Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue a Canadá.

_Resté avec moi... s'il te plaît... _

Pasó hace un año o dos. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Arthur -y sus irremediables celos hacia su hermano- le había separado de Matthew. _Su_ Matthew. _Son petit garçon._

Y lo peor era que, una vez más, se había vuelto a comportar como un cobarde. Y el olor a arce, el olor a tierra mojada, a lluvia, a Matthew, se habían esfumado como el vapor.

Se sentó junto a la orilla del arroyo al que Matt y él solían ir. Intentó poner la mente en blanco y olvidar todos los recuerdos del pasado.

Y más recuerdos es lo único que encuentra.

Y recuerda los años anteriores, inevitablemente, y la palabra soledad se le viene a la cabeza.

Y cree que está solo, pero no lo está. Y de sus ojos caen dos lágrimas. Y las mejillas se le encienden. Y el corazón le arde, y le duele.

Pero no está solo. No, no lo está, porque el bosque huele a arce, a tierra mojada, a lluvia, a Matthew.

Y unos brazos le rodean por detrás. Y cree que es un sueño, porque esos brazos son canadienses, de _su _canadiense. Entonces suspira aliviado, y vuelve a recordar.

Esta vez, se acuerda de que está con Matthew. Con Matthew y con su voz, con Matthew y sus ojos azules, con Matthew y su dulce olor.

Y se acuerda de que si está con él, todo se va. Se van el tiempo y el espacio, se van los ríos y los lagos, se va el aire, se va la tierra, se van los árboles.

Y se quedan el olor a arce, a tierra mojada, a lluvia, a Matthew, pero esta vez, vienen a traerle nuevos recuerdos… junto a él.

* * *

Sinceramente, nunca me ha gustado mucho esta pareja. Pero tiene su encanto, eso no me lo neguéis...

¿Pasta? ¿Reviews? OwO?

Siguiente drabble: RoChu: Vista. [Una palabra: Girasoles :3]


	2. Vista

2º... capítulo .w.! Sobre la **VISTA.**

Esta vez es un RoChu (increíble, casi podría decir que hace un par de semanas odiaba esta pareja...)

* * *

**GIRASOLES**

Y ahí estaba yo. Tirado en medio de la tundra. Totalmente cubierto de sangre, como si fuera un cuerpo inerte.

Patético.

La nieve se me metía por dentro de los guantes, y me congelaba los dedos. Ya no sentía ni la nariz, y se me habían dormido las piernas. Pero no me importaba lo más mínimo. No quería seguir viviendo. ¿Para qué? ¿A alguien le importaría?

Notaba como los copos de nieve caían sobre mí. Y cómo mi mirada se perdía en el cielo. Y sonreí, porque sabía que nadie vendría a salvarme. Y porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, sería uno con Rusia. Porque era mi fin, y nadie iba a venir a salvarme.

Pero de repente, oí unos pasos acercándose a mí. Así que cerré los ojos, y esperé a que el General Invierno me recogiera del suelo y me llevara con él, para no volver.

Y no, no fue al General Invierno al que me encontré.

En su lugar, unos débiles brazos me cogieron por la nuca, y una mirada color café se clavó en mis entrecerrados ojos violetas. Noté que esa persona me decía algo, pero no pude escucharlo bien. Simplemente, me desmayé.

Cuando desperté, creí que había muerto.

Girasoles.

Un campo de girasoles se extendía ante mí. Girasoles a diestro y siniestro. Nada se distinguía bien, veía todo borroso. Sólo el amarillo y el marrón de los girasoles.

Y él.

Traje rojo, pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, los ojos marrones profundos me miraban asustados. Me sonrió tímidamente.

Me había salvado de morir, a pesar de ser uno de sus principales enemigos.

Así que sólo pude corresponder a su sonrisa rodeándole suavemente la nuca y besándole. Sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y su temperatura temporal aumentaba. Me gustaba verle así.

Y dejé atrás el color azul del invierno, el blanco marmóreo de la nieve, y lo cambié. Por la calidez de aquel campo (y del propio Yao), por el amarillo de las hojas de los girasoles buscando el sol.

Y me sentí como ellos, en búsqueda del Sol. Solo que yo, finalmente, lo encontré. O, tal vez, él me encontró a mí.

* * *

Wii (?)

El siguiente será un UsUk :3 ["gusto" ewe]...

¿Reviews? *ojitos de cachorro*


End file.
